30 Worlds Megaforce XIV-Ambassador of the Daleks
by William Raymer
Summary: The crew of the late DDV Enterprise travel to find a mysterious ship that may be Auradon's salvation!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the BBC Wales for BBC One television series _Doctor Who_

Created by Sidney Newman, C.E. Webber and Donald Wilson

Daleks originally Created by Terry Nation

Cybermen originally Created by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis,

the Disney Channel Original Movie _Descendants_

Written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott

and the Disney-Hyperion Press novel _The Isle of the Lost: A "Descendants" Novel_

Written by Melissa de la Cruz

"Princess Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by j _akevoronkov_ 1

"Skips" character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As this story was inspired by the classic six-part 1975 _Doctor Who_ story "Genesis of the Daleks," the Doctor incarnation seen in that serial (the Fourth Doctor as played by Tom Baker) will be the incarnation that appears in this story. However, the Neo-Fourth Doctor will retain the memories of _all of_ The Doctor's incarnations up to the Twelfth.

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 _The_ Enterprise _arrived in the World of Descendants in order to acquire the four entities that comprised that world's Key. They were joined by two new arrivals: The Doctor, a mysterious time traveler who—to his knowledge—was the last survivor of his species; and his traveling companion, Earth-born Clara Oswald._

 _While Prince William was on a solo reconnaissance mission, the action commander for the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos—a renegade member of The Doctor's species known only as The Master—was approaching the kingdom of Auradon with a massive armada._

 _A risky maneuver allowed William to return from the magically-isolated Isle of the Lost, but led to the_ Enterprise _becoming defenseless. Citing the possibility of the A.I.C. getting a hold of the crippled_ Enterprise _—and by extension, the data on every Grand Key component still to be discovered—William ordered the activation of the_ Enterprise _'s self-destruct system._

 _After the_ Enterprise _streaked to her fiery death, The Doctor recounted a mysterious ship he had sighted while on a adventure decades before. Using The Doctor's TARDIS, the crew of the late DDV Enterprise began the journey to the planet near where The Doctor had found the mysterious ship. Little did they know that the planet was also the birthplace and homeworld of The Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemy..._

 _PROLOGUE_

 _Aboard the TARDIS_

 _Somewhere in Space and Time_

In the control room of the TARDIS, Prince William of Cinnabar sat on the second level and watched as The Doctor showed Zenon Kar, Beatrice "Tris" Prior, Lennier, Flint Lockwood and Carlos deVil how to operate the TARDIS' controls.l

William heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw his wife-to-be, Princess Sofia of Enchancia. "William, how are you feeling?" Sofia asked.

"Disappointed with myself," William said as Sofia sat down next to him. "I feel like I let Master Yen Sid down when I ordered the destruction of the _Enterprise_."

"Will, I am sure that Master Yen Sid would understand why you did it," Sofia said. "After all, like you said back in Auradon, the ship's emergency computer retained all the Grand Key component data. If the A.I.C. had gotten a hold of it, who knows what would have happened?"

"So, cheer up, William," Sofia said as she helped William to his feet. "If we find this ship that The Doctor mentioned, we'll be back on our feet before long." "You're right, as always, Sofia," William said. "Master Yen Sid would _really_ be disappointed in me if I had let the _Enterprise_ fall into enemy hands."

"We're approaching the coordinates, William," Lennier said, reading one of the display monitors that ringed the central pedestal. William climbed down the stairs and made his way to the pedestal. "Lennier, throttle back," The Doctor said.

Lennier flipped the lever that brought the TARDIS out of its time displacement. Suddenly, the TARDIS control room wavered and dissolved in a flash of light. The flash cleared to reveal that the TARDIS control room...and The Doctor...had changed.

"Doctor, you look different," William said. Sofia reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small mirror. She then directed the mirror to The Doctor's face. "My God," The Doctor said. "I remember this face. This is the face I wore when I first encountered the _Ambassador_ _._ "

"And this-" The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS control room. "-is the TARDIS control room from that time."

Lennier walked up to William and The Doctor. "Doctor, Prince William, I have an idea as to what has happened to cause this change in The Doctor and the TARDIS," he said. "Well, what is it, Lennier?" The Doctor said.

Lennier held up a Megaforce Change Key with green and gold markings on it. "This Key represents a warrior that routinely used disguises and changed its appearance to suit the situation it was in," Lennier said.

"And you're saying that Shurikenger's power is derived from the Gallifreyian ability to regenerate?" The Doctor said. "Perhaps the reverse is true," Flint said. "Or, perhaps it may have something to do with me," Mal added as she stepped up to where William and The Doctor stood.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said. "As I am the daughter of a dark wizard, there might be some kind of interaction between my powers and the DNA of you and the TARDIS, as I understand that the TARDIS is grown from and can be classified as a living being," Mal said.

"Doctor, we are approaching the ship," Zenon said. "Dead stop, Ms. Kar," The Doctor said. Zenon nodded, then pulled back on the forward movement controls. "We are entering visual range of the ship," Lennier said.

"Put it on the displays, Lennier," The Doctor said. Everyone in the TARDIS control chamber looked up as a holographic display formed. On it, the outline of the _Ambassador_ was approaching, clear as a bell.

"William, what's next?" Flint said. "Here's what we're gonna do," William said as he walked up to a display that had a schematic of the _Ambassador_ on it. "Tris, can you zoom in on the saucer section, right about here?" William gestured to a spot on the rear of the circular upper section of the ship's structure.

Beatrice "Tris" Prior nodded, then tapped a few keys on the controls she stood at. The schematic zoomed in on the specified section. A notation reading "Main Shuttlebay" became legible. "Doctor, can you reform the TARDIS inside that chamber?" William asked.

"I think so," The Doctor said, gesturing for Lennier to step aside so that he could operate the controls. "We'll divide into teams," William said. "Rangers, we'll explore the saucer section from Decks 1 to 6." Sofia, Lennier, Mal, Clara Oswald and Chad Danforth nodded as the specified section was illuminated on the schematic in the six Ranger colors.

"Phineas, you will lead the second scanning party, to be comprised of Ferb, Isabella, Kim, Ron and Riley. Your search area will be the saucer section from Decks 7 to 12," William continued. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Kim and Ron Stoppable and Riley Matthews nodded.

"The third scanning party will consist of Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Peyton and Kelsi. Your search area will be the decks of the interconnecting dorsal between the saucer and stardrive sections," William said as the specified sections were illuminated. Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Peyton Leverett III and Kelsi Nielsen nodded their assent.

"Zenon, you will lead the fourth scanning party. You will be joined by Taylor, Tris, the Lockwoods and Meap," William continued. "You will handle Decks 17-25 of the stardrive section."

William then turned to Evie, Carlos, Jafar, Alex Russo and Candace Flynn. "You five will handle the remaining decks," William said. "The rest of you will remain on the TARDIS and examine the materials we were able to retrieve from the _Enterprise_ before her self-destruction. Check for any damage or other condition issues."

Everyone nodded, not realizing that they were approaching the home planet of The Doctor's oldest enemy...

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

As the TARDIS formed in the center of the _Ambassador_ 's shuttlebay, William looked at everyone. "Everyone, be careful," he said. "We don't know if there's any traps or other dangers on this ship, so everyone should maintain contact with the TARDIS at all times."

William reached for the control that would open the TARDIS' doors when the reformation was complete. "Be safe," he said. The Doctor nodded at William, the signal that the TARDIS had completed its rematerialization cycle.

William opened the TARDIS doors onto an even more expansive chamber than the launch bay on the _Enterprise_. He saw several small craft in various spots along the deck's length. He also saw something that made him pause. "Doctor, can you come over here, please?" William asked.

The Doctor joined William at the entrance of the TARDIS and looked over to where William was gesturing. The Doctor frowned. "Are you seeing what I am seeing, Doctor?" William asked. "I concur," The Doctor said.

They were looking at the remains of one of the most dreaded lifeforms in all of the multi-verse...a Dalek. "Things have gotten much more complicated," The Doctor said. "I'd say so, Doctor," William agreed. "But we've got no choice. We need this ship if we're to continue on our mission to save the thirty worlds."

William turned back to the questioning faces of his friends and comrades. "Guys, we may have living Daleks on the _Ambassador_. Exercise extreme caution, but proceed as instructed. Move out," William said. One by one, the teams stepped off the TARDIS and moved off to their assigned sectors.

The turbolift doors opened onto the Bridge of the _Ambassador_. Clara was the first to step off the turbolift and onto the Bridge itself. She held a scanning device she found on the way to the Bridge. Seeing the results of her scan on the device's display, Clara smiled then turned to face William. "All clear, William," she said. William was next, followed by Mal, Sofia, Chad and Lennier.

William smiled as he made his way to the command chair in the center of the Bridge. "Well, would you look at that?" William said. "What?" Sofia said. William gestured to a lock on the command chair arm. It had red trim.

"What do you think it means?" Sofia said. "Only one way to find out," William said. He pressed the button on his belt buckle, revealing his GokaiRed Megaforce Change Key. "Here goes nothing," William said.

Folding the Key figure's legs back, William placed the Key in the lock and turned it. A red light shined on the command chair. "Locate the key lock in your Ranger color and insert your Gokaiger Megaforce Change Key as you would on your Mobilates," William said. One by one, Sofia, Mal, Chad, Clara and Lennier found the key lock in their respective colors.

As soon as Lennier found and activated his lock, the image of Master Yen Sid appeared on the main viewscreen. " _Hello, William,_ " the image said. " _If you are viewing this message, then the_ Enterprise _has been destroyed and you have recovered the ship I had located following my failed attempt to stop the creation of the Daleks._ "

William smiled a wry smile as he remembered that Yen Sid was actually a future incarnation of The Doctor. " _Inserting your Gokaiger Ranger Keys into the locks I had prepared will transport the_ Ambassador _to a secure facility where I have arranged for the_ Ambassador _to receive the repairs and additions to the_ Ambassador _'s original equipment and systems that you will require for your mission, going forward,_ " Yen Sid continued. " _I wish you all the best._ "

As soon as Yen Sid's image disappeared from the viewscreen, the pinpricks of stars stretched into rainbow lines as the _Ambassador_ entered hyper-light drive. William pressed a control on his Mobilates. "Prince William to all teams. Status report, please," William said. Representatives of each scanning team reported all clear.

"Prince William to TARDIS. Doctor, can you hear me?" William said. " _I'm here, William,_ " The Doctor said. "Doctor, tell everyone to bring the cargo and fighters onto the _Ambassador_ and restore them. The _Ambassador_ is under our control," William said.

" _Understood,_ " The Doctor said. Chad and Mal sat down to check their stations. "Ship's better than the _Enterprise_ was," Chad said. "This will be a wonderful ship to travel on," Mal added.

Sofia sat down at the science station and ran a check on its system. A message reading "From Scarlett" was on the main display. Opening it, Sofia read:

 _Sofia, my protege-_

 _The facility the_ Ambassador _is heading to is held by my Army. The station's commander, Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, and his staff will see to it that you are properly outfitted with the gear you will require for the remainder of your mission. Sorry I cannot be there right now, but there are matters that I must attend to._

 _-Princess Scarlett_

Sofia turned to watch on the _Ambassador_ 's main viewscreen as the rainbow lines reverted to the pinpricks of stars in normal space. A huge mushroom-shaped space station orbited a blue-and-white planet that almost resembled Earth. William looked at Mal, who was seated at the Operations Command console. "Mal, open communications channel," William said.

Mal nodded, then tapped a control. "Channel open," she said. "Scarlett's Army space station, this is the _Ambassador_ , Prince William of Cinnabar commanding. We stand ready to initiate docking and repair procedures," William said. " _Understood,_ Ambassador," the voice of the station's docking controller said. " _Initiating now._ "

On the _Ambassador_ 's viewscreen, William watched as a docking port on the upper rim of the station slowly opened. Then, it began to fill the screen before disappearing completely, indicating that the _Ambassador_ had entered the cavernous inner area of the station.

Then, finally, the _Ambassador_ arrived at its berth. "Automatic mooring systems activated," Mal said, reading a note on her panel.

"Then, let's go meet our host," William said. "Rangers, with me. Prince William to The Doctor." " _Go ahead, William,_ " The Doctor said. "Doctor, please come to the Bridge and take over while we go meet Admiral Nogura." " _On my way_ ," The Doctor said.

As soon as The Doctor arrived on the Bridge, William led Sofia, Chad, Mal, Clara and Lennier into the main body of the space station. Sofia smiled as she recognized many of the faces she saw, as she had interacted with them and Scarlett during her training as a _kunoichi_.

William approached a man in a oddly-familiar uniform. "Excuse me," he said. The man turned to face William. "May I help you?" the man said. "Can you direct me to the commander's office?" William asked.

"Of course," the man said. "Admiral Nogura's office is on Level 2. You can access it via that turbolift." The man gestured to a nearby open elevator car. "Wedge?" Sofia said. The man turned and saw Sofia. "Sofia, is that you?" he said. "I can't believe it!" Wedge Antilles ran and hugged Sofia. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Eight years," Sofia said. "My goodness, you've grown so much!" Wedge said. "But I sense you're not here for a reunion. We'll talk later after you've spoken to the Admiral." "Looking forward to it, Wedge," Sofia said. Wedge walked off as William led the other Rangers into the turbolift.

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, formerly of the World of Star Trek's Starfleet, looked up from the paperwork he was examining when he heard the chime into his office ring. "Come," he said. The doors slid open to reveal William, Sofia and the others.

"Prince William, Princess Sofia, welcome," Nogura said, his hand extended. "Thank you, Admiral Nogura," William said, shaking Nogura's hand. "I appreciate yours and the Army's help in getting us back on our feet."

"It's my pleasure, Prince William," Nogura said while gesturing for William and his party to sit down. "We're all happy to know that you're all right. When we heard about the destruction of the _Enterprise_ , we got very concerned."

"But now that you have located and acquired the _Ambassador_ , we can hope again," Nogura continued. "We'll use all our resources to return the _Ambassador_ to full operating capacity."

"Whatever help you can provide will be deeply appreciated," Sofia said. "In the meantime, we need to bring our crew aboard the station for rest and resupply while the refit is in progress." "Of course, Princess," Nogura said. "All station services will be at your disposal for the duration of your stay. Commander Meap's squadron and _Gavan's Glory_ will receive special attention, as our people here have developed some new technologies that may prove most helpful in the worlds and battles to come."

"I'm very sure that the Commander and his people will appreciate that," Clara said. "If that's all, I'll leave you to your work, Admiral," William said.

Nogura smiled. "Just let me or Commander Antilles know if you require anything," he said. William nodded before he led the Rangers out of Nogura's office.

In the space station's bar, Mal sat, talking to King Benjamin of the United States of Auradon on a trans-dimensional communicator. "How are you holding up, Ben?" Mal asked. " _Auradon Castle is holding up, but we might not be able to for long,_ " Ben said.

"Well, don't worry, Ben," Mal said. "We found the ship that The Doctor mentioned. We're just getting some repairs and upgrades. We'll be back before you know it."

" _Make it quick,_ " Ben said. "We'll be back when we can," Mal said before she shut down the communicator.

Mal turned and saw Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen and her best friend. "Evie, I'm worried about everyone back home," she said before hugging Evie. "I'm not surprised," Evie said when the hug broke. "After all, we all have people back home that we care about immensely: Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane..." Mal turned to look out of the nearby viewports, which afforded Mal and Evie a view of the _Ambassador_ as repairs continued.

"You know, Evie, if you had told me six years ago that we'd not only be good but that we'd be traveling through the Veil and the worlds beyond it to save them, I'd say you had gotten a hold of one of your mother's old poisoned apples," Mal said. Turning back to face Evie, Mal continued: "But now I am happy that we are doing both of those things."

Mal heard a fanfare coming from somewhere out of her sight. "Uh, where is that coming from?" Mal asked.

Evie gestured to where Mal's Mobilates was clipped to her waist. "Oh, I forgot I even had this," Mal said before opening it. "This is Mal. Go ahead," Mal said. " _Lady Mal, this is Lennier. Prince William and The Doctor want you to join us on the TARDIS. There is something here that you need to come look at,_ " Lennier said.

"I'm on my way, Lennier. Mal, out," Mal said before closing the Mobilates and replacing it on her waist. "Gotta go, Evie," Mal said. "See you later," Evie said before hugging Mal.

In the control room on the TARDIS, William looked at The Doctor with an aghast look on his face. "Are you sure you want Mal to see this?" William said. "If we are to save Auradon from The Master, it is something we _must_ do," The Doctor said.

William shook his head as the doors into the TARDIS opened, revealing Mal. "Lennier said there is something you wanted me to see," she said.

"Yes, Mal," The Doctor said. "Now, I need to tell you first that what you are about to see is only one possible outcome of the battle we are sure to have once we return to the World of Descendants." A nearby holographic display appeared.

On it, a blue-colored Dalek—a "Strategist," William remembered from his perusal of The Doctor's record book—raised its gun at a bloodied and disheveled Mal. " _NO!_ " Ben yelled before jumping between Mal and the Dalek, just as the Dalek gun fired.

The beam struck Ben square in the chest, disintegrating him. The image faded. Mal started crying. "How could you show me that?!" Mal said. "Mal, listen," The Doctor said before placing a hand on Mal's trembling shoulder.

"Like I said, that was only one possible outcome," The Doctor said. "But still..." Mal said, still crying. "Mal, there are so many variables to consider," William said. "However, have faith. Ben _will_ be all right."

Mal sniffed back a few tears. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "Because, for one thing..." a voice called out.

Mal looked up and saw Evie, Carlos and Jay, the son of Jafar. "We're all here to help you," Evie said. She gestured out towards the outside of the TARDIS, where the entire crew of the late _Enterprise_ had gathered. Mal smiled through the still-flowing tears.

"Prince William to Admiral Nogura," William said. " _Go ahead,_ " Nogura said. "Heihachiro- _san_ , are we ready to depart?" William asked.

" _You've_ been _ready,_ " Nogura said. " _All you really needed was time to reflect on the loss of the_ Enterprise."

"All right then," William said. "Rangers to the Bridge. The rest, to your stations. We've got a world to save."

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , William smiled as on the viewscreen, a camera from the docking port they had just detached from showed the newly-painted on legend " _DDV Ambassador SAV-10521_ " gleaming in the docking port's spotlights.

"Mal, hail docking control," William said as he sat in the command chair. "Control standing by," Mal said. "Control, this is _DDV Ambassador_ , requesting permission to depart," William said. " _This is Control,_ Ambassador _. Permission to depart granted. Opening port gates in thirty seconds,_ " the controller said.

As soon as Mal noticed that the port's doors had opened, Chad eased the _Ambassador_ forward and out of the station. As soon as Chad reported that the ship was free and clear to navigate, William told Chad, "Set course back for the World of Descendants," William said.

The _Ambassador_ used its upgraded dimensional deviator to open a dimensional fold, which it sailed into.

 _::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _World of Descendants_

 _Auradon Castle War Room_

King Benjamin stood over the shoulder of a Royal Guardsman, who was examining the latest readings on The Master's assault. "Royal Guard Unit 17 has suffered 40% casualties," he said. "Unit 234 has been wiped out completely," another Guardsman said.

"Then, we can only surrender," Ben said. "Not necessarily, Your Majesty," William Sykes said from yet another scanning station. "I'm picking up an opening dimensional fold." "On the screen," Ben said.

Sykes nodded, then tapped a few buttons. On the display screen Ben stood near, a view from space appeared. To Ben's delight, the fold's energy storm cleared to reveal the _Ambassador_. A cheer rose from everyone in the War Room as the _Ambassador_ destroyed a nearby Dalek star-cruiser with its new weaponry.

Then, hundreds of starfighters poured out of the _Ambassador_ 's twin launch bays and cleared a path through The Master's forces to allow _Gavan's Glory_ passage down to the planet. "Bill, Gloria, Audrey, with me," Ben said. Sykes, Gloria and Princess Audrey nodded, then followed Ben out of the War Room.

William was the first off _Gavan's Glory_ , followed by Mal. "Ben, you're all right!" Mal said before running to hug Ben. "We were just about to surrender before you showed up," Ben said when the embrace broke.

Before any further words could be spoken, a Royal Guardsman called out, "Your Majesty, the barrier has been breached!"

"Oh, no," Ben said. But the Guardsman continued: "But the villains are helping us!" "What?" Ben said. "Look for yourself," the Guardsman said, handing Ben a tablet. On its screen, the villains from the Isle of the Lost were fighting off The Master's forces with all of the newly-restored magic, cunning and other tactics at their command.

Suddenly, the camera transmitting the proceedings on the Isle zoomed in on a small purple and green lizard that had climbed up a Dalek's body. Suddenly, it disappeared into an aperture on the Dalek's back. Moments later, the Dalek started to give off sparks and smoke before detonating in a massive purple and green explosion.

Then, standing triumphant over the Dalek's remains was a visage that no one in Auradon had ever expected to see again: Mal's mother (and the leader of the rebellion against King Emeritus Adam), Maleficent.

"Mother?!" Mal said. "But, how?" "Because Maleficent finally found love in her heart," a voice from behind everyone said.

Ben, Mal and William turned around and saw Princess Scarlett resolve from a cloud of red mist. "Remember when Fairy Godmother mentioned that Maleficent would return to her human form and size when she found love in her heart?" Scarlett said.

Mal nodded. "Well, she found it," Scarlett said. "I'm gonna find her," Mal said, reaching for her Mobilates. "Wait, Mal!" William said. "Remember what you saw!" "I can't just leave her," Mal said before turning a Key in her Mobilates. " _Megaforce Change!_ " Mal said.

" _Megaranger!_ " the Mobilates called out before the suit of MegaBlack appeared on her body. Mal/MegaBlack jumped on her Cyber Slider and soared away.

"I'll say this about Mal," Ben said. "She's loyal to those she loves." William gestured for the rest of the Rangers and Ben to rejoin him on _Gavan's Glory_.

 _On the Isle of the Lost_

As _Gavan's Glory_ approached the Isle of the Lost, William could see Mal—now using the powers of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger's DragonRanger—leading the villains and their followers in battle against the forces of The Master.

William turned to the Rangers and Ben. "King Benjamin, for your own safety, I must ask you to remain aboard _Gavan's Glory_ while Sofia, Chad, Clara, Lennier and I join Mal in battle against The Master's forces," William said.

"William, before you go, I have these to give you," Ben said before tossing William six Megaforce Change Keys. They resembled the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Change Keys, but were slightly different. There were even a Key for a green Ranger and a black Ranger, which William knew Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters did not have.

"Twenty-five years ago, the final battle between my father and Maleficent came down to these six Keys. They represent Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters," Ben said. "After Father sealed Maleficent and her forces on the Isle of the Lost, he put them in a vault in case I, as his heir, may need them," Ben said.

"I've never heard of Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters," Sofia said. "That's because they _technically_ do not exist," William said. "What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters was the version of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in a dimension created when Cheeda Nick, Red Buster's Buddyroid, wished for a world where the events that led to the Go-Busters' creation happened differently," William said. "This was after the Go-Busters were destroyed in a battle on New Year's Eve 2012 against a being known as Azazel."

"Red Cheetah, Blue Gorilla, Yellow Rabbit, Gold Beetle and Silver Stag each had counterparts in Tokumei's dimension. But Green Hippopotamus did not have a Tokumei counterpart, and neither did Black Puma, who joined Dobutsu after Green Hippopotamus was killed in battle," William continued, holding up each Dobutsu Key as he mentioned them. "However, eventually, Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters were also destroyed in a battle with Azazel."

"Cheeda Nick eventually and successfully petitioned God to summon Dobutsu to Tokumei's dimension, allowing the two teams to destroy Azazel. Unfortunately, when Azazel was destroyed, Dobutsu faded from existence, since Cheeda Nick's wish was never made," William said to finish his story.

"But how, if the members and dimension of Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters never existed since Cheeda Nick never had to make his wish, how can the powers still exist?" Sofia asked. "I can answer that," Scarlett said.

 _Somewhere in the Void_

God stood in front of the surviving members of Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. "Ryuuji Iwasaki, Youko Usami, Hiromu Sakurada and Jin Masoto, you have done well," God said. "But, it is time for you to return to the Void."

"But, if we fade away, what about our powers?" Ryuuji asked. "Leave that to me," a voice said. God smiled as Scarlett appeared in her trademark cloud of red mist. She held a wooden case. Inside were four empty spaces and two key-like objects: one green, one black.

Suddenly, the four surviving Dobutsu members were wreathed in colored light—each one in their own power color. "You four will become pure energy and reform into Keys that, when used by these devices, will allow the people who wield them to use the powers of Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters in battle," Scarlett said. She held up a Mobilates.

"Ah," Jin said. "Well then, I hope we can serve them well," Youko said. "Farewell, Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters," God said before the four members dissolved and reformed in the case as Keys.

 _Aboard_ Gavan's Glory

 _Approaching the Isle of the Lost_

"And that is how the powers of Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters can still exist," Scarlett said.

By the time the Rangers arrived at where Mal was, she had been beaten and bloodied—just like how she had been in the images William and The Doctor had shown Mal aboard the TARDIS. "Sofia, I need you to turn into GoseiPink and follow my lead," William said as he pulled the GoseiRed Key from his utility belt and set it in his Mobilates. " _Megaforce Change!_ " William and Sofia said. " _Goseiger!_ " William and Sofia's Mobilates both called out.

"Help where you can," William/GoseiRed called out to the other Rangers before he and Sofia/GoseiPink disappeared from sight.

Mal cringed as the Dalek Strategist approached her. Is this where her beloved Ben meets his fate? Just as Mal had seen in the terrible images on the TARDIS, Ben saw Mal and shouted out, "NO!" before running into the path of the Dalek Strategist's disintegration beam.

However, unlike the TARDIS images, Ben wavered and became a towering silver figure before disappearing. "That's CamoMirage for you," a familiar voice said.

Mal looked over and saw William/GoseiRed and Sofia/GoseiPink approach. "What was that thing?" Mal said as Sofia/GoseiPink helped her to her feet. "A Cyberman," Sofia/GoseiPink said before handing Mal the Yellow Rabbit Key. "I used the CamoMirage Tensou Techniques card to make it look and act like Ben, to distract the Dalek."

The Dalek Strategist let out a scream of what might be termed anger. " _You have deceived the Dalek Empire. You shall be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_ " it said before raising its disintegration gun once more.

William/GoseiRed pulled another card from his belt buckle and put it in his morpher. "RockCrush Card! Tensou!" he said before activating it. A huge wave of rocks slammed into the Dalek Strategist, destroying it.

William/GoseiRed turned to Sofia/GoseiPink and Mal. "Ready to try out our new powers?" William said, holding up the Red Gorilla Key.

Sofia/GoseiPink and Mal nodded, each holding up their own Dobutsu Keys. " _Megaforce Change!_ " all three called out before turning the Keys in their Mobilates. " _Go-Busters?_ " the three Mobilates called out. Then, the suits of Red Cheetah, Blue Gorilla and Yellow Rabbit formed on William, Sofia and Mal's bodies.

 _::TBC:;_

 _Note from William Raymer: For more information on Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, visit the "Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters" and "_ They're Back! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters _" links in my profile on this site._


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

William/RedCheetah, Sofia/BlueGorilla and Mal/YellowRabbit had activated their "Animal Perfect Mode" special powerup and had destroyed many of the Dalek and Cybermen forces. However, more kept coming. "You really think you can stop all of us with just three of you?" a voice called out.

William/RedCheetah looked up at a nearby rocky outcropping and saw the face that he had seen in The Doctor's record book: the face of The Master. "No matter how many of us you destroy, ten more will rise up in each's place!" The Master said.

"Then, it's fortunate that there are more of us!" a voice called out from behind the three Go-Busters. Mal/YellowRabbit turned around and gasped when she saw her mother, Maleficent, leading the combined forces of the Isle villains, Auradonians and _Ambassador_ crew.

"Mother!" Mal said before powering down and running to hug Maleficent. "I am so proud of you, my daughter," Maleficent said. "Prince William, your aunt Scarlett helped me see that it was my grudge against Aurora's parents and my sisters that turned me into the being that eventually led the Great Villainous Rebellion. I have seen the error of my ways and promise to help lead everyone in battle to stop The Master."

William looked over to Lennier. "Lennier, what do you think?" William said after powering down himself. Lennier closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Maleficent speaks the truth, William," he said.

William walked over to where Maleficent stood with her hand outstretched. "Lady Maleficent," William said before shaking her hand. Then, turning back to join the other Rangers, William held up the ToQ Ichigo Key. "Let's do this!" William said.

" _Megaforce Change!_ " all six Rangers called out. " _ToQger!_ " " _Kyoryuger!_ " " _Go-Busters!_ " " _Gokaiger!_ " " _Goseiger!_ " " _Shinkenger!_ " William's, Sofia's, Mal's, Chad's, Clara's and Lennier's (in that order) Mobilates called out.

William/ToQIchigo brandished his sword at a nearby cluster of Cybermen. " _You will be deleted!_ " the Cyberman in front of him said. "Like hell I will," William/ToQIchigo said. He then sliced off the Cyberman's head.

The fighting was intense both on land and up in space. Finally, the _Ambassador_ had sent The Master's space forces limping off in retreat. Down in Auradon, William and the Unified Forces had The Master and the main body of his ground troops cornered. "You think you've won, huh, Prince William?" The Master said.

The Master gestured to the chaos spread out before them. "This is nothing," he said. "We're nothing— _all of us—_ when judged in comparison to Lord Xur. When he goes into battle, no one survives. It is he who will defeat you."

Before William/ToQIchigo could catch him, The Master and his elite unit dissolved with his laughter echoing in the air.

William powered down, then smashed his fist into a fallen Cyberman's skull in frustration. Sofia walked up to William, who held up his bloodied fist and looked at it for a moment. "Are you all right, William?" Sofia asked.

"I will be, Sofia, but not until The Master, Xur and all who are allied with them are gone once and for all," William said.

A few hours later, William and the rest of the Rangers stood in the throne room of Auradon Castle as Ben approached.

"Brave crew of the _DDV Ambassador_ , you have sacrificed much in defense of our people," Ben said. "You were even able to unify we of the Auradonian people and the villains of the Isle of the Lost. Because of their service during this crisis, I have a proclamation to make."

"Henceforth, the people of the Isle of the Lost will live free, with no isolation or other restraint. They will be allowed to be as they wish. If Island citizens wish to live in Auradon—and vice versa—there will be no restrictions unless required for certain occasions," Ben continued.

"And I have you to thank especially, Mal, for inspiring everyone to work together to defeat The Master," Ben said. "But The Master escaped, Ben," Mal said as Ben took her by the hand.

"That may be so, but you showed him and the rest of the A.I.C. that this world is not one to be messed with," Ben said before reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat.

Withdrawing a white and gold case, Ben fell to one knee. As he did, Ben opened it, revealing a gold ring with diamond, emeralds and amethysts. "Mal, daughter of Maleficent, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you marry me and be my Queen?" Ben asked.

William looked over at Mal. Tears began to stream down her face. "The ceremony will have to wait until we defeat the A.I.C. once and for all, but...yes, I will marry you!" Mal said through her tears. As Ben put the engagement ring on Mal's finger, William began to clap.

Everyone in the throne room followed suit as Ben rose to his feet and kissed Mal to seal the engagement.

A few hours later, back on the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Mal turned in her chair to face William. "Your Highness, we're receiving a communique from Admiral Nogura," Mal said. "On screen," William said.

On the _Ambassador_ 's viewscreen, Admiral Nogura appeared. " _Prince William, I have your next destination, directly from Master Yen Sid. Details to follow,_ " he said.

Sofia handed William a personal access device with the files he needed on it. After a few moments of reading the file, William turned to Chad. "Chad, set the deviator for the Unaligned World of Supergirl," William said.

"Course set," Chad said. William smiled as he held up his hand in his traditional gesture. "Engage," William said.

The _Ambassador_ sailed into a dimensional fold, leaving the World of Descendants behind.

 _EPILOGUE_

 _20 Years Later_

 _Auradon Cultural and Historical Museum_

 _Auradon City, United States of Auradon_

An elderly man supporting himself on a cane gestured with his free hand to a nearby painting of the _Ambassador_ sailing into a dimensional fold. "And that is how the crew of the _DDV Ambassador_ finally helped bring about the alliance between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost that has existed until this very day," the man said.

A young girl held up her hand. "Yes, young lady?" the elderly man said. "Curator, what happened to the _Ambassador_?" the girl asked. "Did the _Ambassador_ eventually destroy the A.I.C.?" "That, young lady, is a story for another day," the Curator said with a wry smile.

 _To be continued in_

 _30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XV: "Code Name: Awakening"_

 _Author's Note: "The Curator" is a character that was played by Fourth Doctor actor Tom Baker in the 2013_ Doctor Who _50th anniversary television special "The Day of the Doctor." See the "The Curator" link in my profile for more._


End file.
